Study Lessons
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: HG. Let's see here, look at the rating. You do the math... I've always been horrible at these but please read and review UPDATED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, ITS AN UPDATE!
1. Default Chapter

Study Lessons  
  
A fic by: Heaven's Angel  
  
Hi there, Heaven's Angel here. Well, yeah I snapped and now I've gone and written a G/H fic. Why? Not sure. But hey all characters are property of J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and may not be used or sold by anyone for profit.   
  
Now then, enjoy...  
  
"Umm," moaned Ginny as she closed her eyes and concentrated, "Let's see here...While adding two drops of Newts blood will create the antidote, adding three drops will create a cataylst that makes the poison work faster?"   
  
"Close," said Hermione with a smile, "You have the numbers reversed though, it's three drops for the antidote, two for a cataylst."  
  
"Damn it! I'll never pass this potions exam!" yelled Ginny in frustration as she hit her hand on the heavy potions book.  
  
"Oh, calm down Ginny," said Hermione soothingly, "You're doing fine. Come on, if Neville could pass this exam, you'll get top marks for sure."  
  
"Thanks for helping me study Hermione," said Ginny as she flashed a brilliant smile at Hermione, "I know it was a big sacrifice for you to skip this trip to Hogsmeade in order to help me."  
  
"Don't worry," said Hermione with a casual wave, "It's kind of nice to be able to be here by ourselves, I never realized the common room was so large with no one else in here."  
  
"Still, I only have today and tonight to get this stuff," said Ginny with a pout, "I'll never get it."  
  
"Listen, let's take a break," said Hermione as she closed her book and stood up from her chair, "Maybe a walk around will clear your head."  
  
"Sounds good," said Ginny with a smile.   
  
The two headed out and began to transverse the long halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the trip to Hogsmeade being that day, Hermione and Ginny were two of the only fifth and sixth years at the school. Not that it bothered them. After a long summer, both had come back looking much different, and for the better.  
  
Hermione's discovery of her latent metamorphmagi ability had allowed her to modify her hair so instead of the bushy brown clump it was now just past shoulder length and straight, which she kept tied in a simple ponytail. A summer in America under the tutelage of a Cherokee medicine man had also resulted in her formerly pale skin turning a much more complementing shade of brown, and her formerly twig thick body had filled out with solid lean muscle from the hard work of living on the range.   
  
Ginny meanwhile had become a woman almost overnight. Without warning, her formerly nearly flat chest had swelled outwards giving her a considerable bust line. Her red hair darkened, the result of a charm she had figured out with Harry and Ron's help. She had also sprouted three inches upwards,all in her legs, and the result were hand-me-down robes that had no longer could contain her beautiful form. Her new robes came surprisingly enough from Fred and George, whose mail-order joke shop had taken off rather well. In typical fashion, they claimed that it would be easier to buy their little sister robes that fit right rather than have to beat up every guy who made a pass at her.   
  
"It's beautiful today," said Ginny as the two walked away from the castle, and towards the pond, "I feel bad that I made you miss the trip."  
  
"Oh come on," said Hermione with a laugh, "I would much rather help you than sit there stuffed in the pub drinking butterbeer and listening to Ron and Harry make passes at girls walking by."  
  
  
  
"No way, they do that?" asked Ginny aghast that her brother and his reluctantly famous friend could be so boorish.  
  
"Yah, well, it doesn't matter, none of the girls are that cute anyways," said Hermione with a laugh, "Honestly, if those two were smart they'd look closer and realize what they're missing."  
  
"Oh come on, me?" asked Ginny as blood rushed to her cheeks, "Come on, I mean, you yeah, but not me, I'm not cute."  
  
"Quit fooling yourself," said Hermione as they reached the lake and the two collapsed on the warm grass, "You are so cute. What with the red hair, those gorgeous green eyes. And I would kill for your breasts."  
  
"What?" gasped Ginny, partly at Hermione's frankness and partly at her desire to switch certain parts of their anatomy.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean come on, we both know guys dig the breasts, and you seem to not have any trouble getting the guys to notice you," said Hermione, "I wish I had that ability.  
  
"Oh come on," said Ginny, "You think I want that attention? I can't stand those people. The only reason they talk to me is they think they'll be able to cope a feel. I swear to God I hate it! But you, you're lucky. You are so cute. My skin doesn't tan like your's does, and you have such a beautifuly athletic body."  
  
"Yeah, but still," said Hermione as her voice trailed off as the two looked out over the water, each wondering if it was good to be that interested in the other's body.  
  
"Thanks for the help Hermione," whisperd Ginny as she turned towards her friend.   
  
"I said its no big deal," said Hermione as she and Ginny suddenly embraced in a hug.  
  
The two held the hug, before Hermione asked, "Say just how big are your breasts?"  
  
"Um, I am a D-cup," muttered Ginny.  
  
"What? You're kidding me!" Hermione nearly yelled.  
  
"No, I swear, I'll show you," said Ginny with a laugh as the two broke the embrace, "I know, let's go back, take a bath and relax, then we'll be ready for a night of hard studying."  
  
"Now your talking," said Hermione as the two stood up and headed back up to the castle.   
  
The two went into their room and began to grab their towels, bathrobes and a change of clothes. Looking over at Hermione, Ginny asked, "Hey Hermione, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Huh? Um, truth," said Hermione being caught by surprise.  
  
"Okay. Ron or Harry which one would you shag?" asked Ginny wickedly.  
  
"That's easy," said Hermione, "Ron."  
  
"What? Ron? Why?" asked Ginny puzzled.  
  
"They came out of the baths one day and their robes fell open," said Hermione with a laugh, "Or rather a stray banishment spell hit both of their robe belts. And I saw their, well, their dicks. Both were probably freezing but your brother, well...if they had x-ray vision lots of girls would be after him."  
  
"That's a scary picture, thank you for ruining my mind," said Ginny with a shiver.  
  
"Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?"  
  
"I pick Truth," said Ginny defiantly as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Alright, out of all the girls here, who would you kiss if you had to kiss one of them?" asked Hermione with a wicked grin as Ginny's face fell.  
  
"All the girls at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny thinking. "Well, honestly, probably you."  
  
"Me?" asked Hermione stunned.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're cute, way cuter than all the others," said Ginny honestly, "and you're a friend, which would definitely make it less awkward."  
  
"Okay, truth or dare once more," said Hermione.  
  
"Dare this time," said Ginny instantly.  
  
"Prove to me that you would kiss me," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Fine," said Ginny as took a step towards Hermione and put her arms around her, right on her hip, her left cupping he cheek. The two closed their eyes as Ginny gently leaned down and pressed her lips to Hermione's. The two began to kiss deeper, and Ginny suddenly felt Hermione snake her tounge into her mouth. Ginny responded by thrusting her own tounge into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hands suddenly came up, one cupping the hand that Ginny had put on her chin the other beginning to carress Ginny's large firm breast. Hermione began to kiss downwards, moving down Ginny's neck as she worked feverishly to undo the buttons of Ginny's robes.   
  
"Hurry, Hermione!" urged Ginny as her robes fell away. Pulling out her wand, Hermione used her magic to blow away Ginny's shirt and then gasped as she stared at Ginny's bare tits.  
  
"You are so beautiful," whispered Hermione as she bent down and took one of Ginny's breasts in her mouth. Her tounge circled lovingly around the large pink nipple, eliciting an involunatry moan from Ginny.   
  
"Lay down on the bed," whispered Hermione as she suckled the other breast. Ginny did as she was told, and was rewarded wtih continued kisses and licks from Hermione's wet tounge.  
  
"Hermione...I...need you!" moaned Ginny, barely able to control hereself, "Please...taste me!"  
  
Hermione was more than willing to comply as her kisses moved downwards, kissing down Ginny's taut stomach towards her spread legs. Wishing to tease the beautiful redhead, Hermione moved down and began to kiss up and down the left thigh of Ginny, moving ever closer to Ginny's core, but then stopping. As she moved to begin to tease the right thigh Ginny brought her arm down and grasped behind Hermione's head.  
  
"No more teasing!" she whispered huskily as she pushed Hermione's mouth onto her sex. Hermione merely obliged and began to swirl her tounge. Enjoying the moans of pleasure coming from deep inside Ginny's throat.   
  
"My God Hermione! Ah...that feels...so...good!" cried out Ginny as she felt a heat growing insider her, "I'm going to...I'm gonna...Ah! I'm comming!"  
  
Ginny's body suddenly began to almost convluse as an orgasm ripped through her, never before in her life had Ginny experienced this kind of feeling, even the times she had guiltily fingered herself to the thought of Harry taking her.   
  
As her orgasm subsided Hermione moved upwards and kissed Ginny. Seeing the older girls face covered in her juices was incredible to Ginny, and she quietly began to lick Hermione's face until she had cleaned off every last drop of her juice.   
  
"That was incredible," breathed Ginny as she and Hermione kissed again.   
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that to you?" asked Hermione breathlessly, "I mean, I never felt this way about another girl. But you, you are so gorgeous. I want you to be mine. Please, say you will."  
  
"Of course," whispered Ginny into Hermione's ear as she gave it a playful nip, "But only if you will be mine."  
  
"Dare I refuse the request of such a beautiful witch?" asked Hermione softly as the two began to kiss again.   
  
"I'm so glad I skipped the trip," thought Hermione to herself.  
  
Dirty? Well duh, what do you expect? Give me lots of feedback, maybe I'll write a follow-up chapter. 


	2. A Date in Hogsmeade

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Well look's like this story was enjoyed by people, in more ways than one. I'm glad, and I suppose I'm stuck writing this fluff for awhile, not that it matters, I enjoy writing and have never ventured into erotica before. Thanks for all the support, but please leave your e-mail as I like to write to people who enjoy my story. Here's chapter two, please remember to read and review. (I'm a poet and I don't even know it)  
  
A Date in Hogsmeade  
  
"Homework for this weekend is an essay, 12 inches, on the proper method for mass Transfiguration of inantimate objects, due on my desk first thing Monday. Excuses will not be tolerated," said Professor McGonagall as the class of sixth years closed their books.   
  
"But Professor," moaned some of the class, but McGonagall had already packed up to leave.  
  
"This is so unfair," moaned Colin Creevey to Ginny who sat next to him.  
  
"Oh chin up Dennis, its only 12 inches. Better than the eighteen inch one she assigned last week eh?" said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," smiled Colin sheepily. He lost his smile as he said, "Hey, um, Ginny, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny as the two headed out of the clas and into the crowded corridor.  
  
"Well, um, there's the Spring Dance coming up," stammered Colin, "And, well..I..was wondering...if...you weren't...would you go to the dance with me?"   
  
"Um, well, I would love to," said Ginny embarresed, "Really, but someone already asked me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh well, that's okay, I mean you being you and all," said Colin as his face went scarlet, "Um, I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Ginny with a smile as she walked off. That was right, the spring dance was coming up. Despite what she had told Colin, she did not have a date. It had been three weeks since her and Hermione had first realized their feelings for each other, three perfect weeks. Here was the perfect person: she was smart, funny, beautiful, and a friend. However, the subject of going to the dance together, as a couple had not been brought up. Tommorow though was the next trip to Hogsmeade, and though they had not planned anything, Ginny had prepared to spend the whole day with her girlfriend.  
  
"Oy, Ginny!" yelled out Ron as he rushed to catch up with his sister who was caught in her own thoughts.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's up?" asked Ginny as she slowed down for Ron to catch up. Ron's chest heaved up and down, "Hey, real quick, I need to borrow a quill and some spare parchment, I don't have time to go back to the dormitory for some extra."  
  
"Sure thing Ron," said Ginny as she reached into her pack and grabbed the supplies. Just as she handed them to Ron, the quill suddenly floated into the air, and popped, changing itself into a beautiful red rose which flew back to Ginny who grabbed it. She looked around, seeing who had cast the spell, then smiled as she saw Hermione walking up the stairs struggling to hold back a smile.   
  
"Hey now! Who did that?" growled Ron as he looked around to see who was sending things to his little sister.  
  
"It looks like an admirer," said Ginny, "That's what it says on the stem at least." Sure enough in small golden script was written, "To Ginny, From: an admirer."   
  
"Do you know who it is?" asked Ron.   
  
"No clue," lied Ginny automatically.   
  
"Hm, okay, well I think I'll just grab the quill from Harry or Neville then," said Ron as he prepared to head off, "Or next thing I know one will turn into an engagement ring or something."  
  
"Bye brother," said Ginny as she walked over. She turned into the bathroom and took the stall at the very end. Staring at the flower, she pulled out her wand and tapped the center of the rosebud. It opened silently, and Hermione's voice came out of it, just as clear as if she had been standing next to Ginny.  
  
"Hello beautiful witch," came her soft voice, "I would like to take you on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend, followed by a lunch by the far side of the lake. Meet me at the gates at ten."  
  
"Oh..." moaned Ginny as she held the rose next to her heart. Between her legs, she felt a warmth beginning to grow. She reached down, lightly brushing her fingers against her womanhood. But now was not the time for such self-attention. Class was starting. With a small regret, Ginny got up and headed off to class.  
  
Saturday  
  
"Hey, there beautiful," said Hermione happily as she embraced Ginny. Before anyone noticed, she gave a quick peck on Ginny's cheek.   
  
"Ready to go?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Yep, I got some food from Dobby and we're all set," said Hermione pointing to a small basket that appeared to be bursting with food.   
  
The two girls set off down the path, waving and saying hi to the other students that they passed along the way. They eventually hit Hogsmeade and began to look in the shops. In Honeydukes, they picked up some chocolate for dessert, as well as some Sugar Quills, a habit that Hermione had picked up during her study for her O.W.L.S. and could still not kick. Next, it was on to Dervish and Banges to pick up some more parchment and pens.   
  
"Ready for lunch?" inquired Hermione as they left the supply store.   
  
"Well, there's one more place we need to go," said Ginny with a smile, "Come on!"  
  
Ginny took off down the lane, with Hermione rushing behind her. The two went up the lane, then suddenly took a turn to the left. Finally Ginny stopped in front of a store which had a large bay window covered with clothing on the front.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hermione as she caught up with the lively redhead.  
  
"This is Madam Sibyl's woman's clothing store," said Ginny pointing at the sign, "Let's see if there's anything cute in here."  
  
"Sure," said Hermione as she saw what kind of clothing this store carried. The two walked in, a bell tinkled announcing their entrance.  
  
"Hello girls," came a voice from the back of the store, presuamably Madam Sibyl, "I'm doing an emergency hem right now. Feel free to look around, let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you," called out the girls and began to admire the clothing. The majority of the clothing was defintely not meant to be seen by the majority of people, considering its definite risque appearance.   
  
"I'll be right back, I want to try this on," called Hermione from behind a clothes rack as she rushed into the dressing room before Ginny could see what she had taken. She walked over to the dressing room, which had been covered by a thick red curtain, and tried to think about what Hermione could have taken.   
  
"Hey, Ginny, come here a moment," said Hermione seductively, knowing Ginny was close by. Ginny eased into the dressing room and gasped at what Hermione was wearing who giggled in pleasure. Her breasts were held up by a lacy black bra that was cut open to reveal Hermione's erect nipples and then circled outward as if they were the center of a black flower. It was connected by a strap on each side of the waist down to a pair of crotchless black panties, where Hermione's neatly kept center was glistening with desire.  
  
Without a word, Ginny pounced, attacking Hermione's neck while her hands eagerly cupped Hermione's breasts. Hermione's moaned in pleasure, then gasped as Ginny dropped her left hand down and shoved two fingers into her. Ginny began moving her hand rhytmically, in and out, making Hermione moan and gasp with each push as she began to move with the motion, trying to get Ginny's fingers deeper and deeper. She reached a huge orgasm and went to scream, but instead bit into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny gasped enjoying the sudden spike of pain from her obviously satisifed lover. As her orgasm finally subsided. Hermione leaned up and kissed Ginny passionately as their tounges intertwined. Ginny slid her fingers out of Hermione and brought them up where both of them cleaned off the gleaming juices.  
  
"So should I take it as you like it?" asked Hermione with a smile, as she struggled to move the hair from her eyes which was plastered to her forehead with sweat.   
  
"If you wear that around me, expect to have that happen everytime," gasped Ginny, still breathing hard.   
  
Hermione changed, then the went out and for the price of seven Galleons and Nine sickles bought what she had dubbed the "Get Sex From Ginny" outfit.  
  
The two headed out of Hogsmeade, then cut left towards the lake. Hermione found the perfect spot, right by the water, but shielded from everything else by a group of rocks. She spread out a blanket and the two dug into the lunch from the school. Finally, stuffed the two lay back on their backs, hands intertwined, and stared up at the few passing clouds.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Ginny.  
  
"The Spring Dance," replied Hermione, "I've been thinking about it too."  
  
"So what are we going to do. I would love to just go as your date, but I just think some of the students won't be so cool with it," said Ginny honestly.  
  
"So you're embarrassed that you are in a romantic relationship with me?" asked Hermione sharply as she sat up.  
  
"No, not that my love," said Ginny as she reached up, wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. "It's that the students are going to react, well...probably crudely. I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I have an idea," said Hermione as she began to nuzzle Ginny's neck, "Let's just say we're going stag. Once the dancing starts up, we can be together and no one will care."  
  
"That could work," said Ginny as she sighed in contentment as Hermione touched her wand to Ginny's robes and they magically popped off before doing the same to her own.  
  
"Good, now you got me started in the Madam Sibyl's, I think its time we finished it," said Hermione seductively as she moved her lips downwards. She spread Ginny's netherlips apart with her fingers, then extended her tounge and gave it a delicate lick, sending shivers down Ginny's spine.  
  
"Hey, you need to be pleased too," said Ginny as she grabbed Hermione's legs and swung them so her mouth was even with Hermione's womanhood. The two began to lick each other, tasting the sweet juices. Hermione felt it was time for Ginny to have another new feeling, and as she began to probe Ginny's womanhood deeply with her tounge, she reached around and plunged her index finger up to the third knuckle in Ginny' bum. Ginny gasped as this new pleasure suddenly emerged, throwing her into a orgasm. As Ginny began to buck wildly, Hermione clasped her knees around Ginny's face, pushing her pussy onto Ginny's hot mouth. The licking and fingering that Ginny managed to give launched Hermione into her own orgasm, and for a good thirty seconds both could do little more than moan and cry out each other's name, coming off of the waves of pleasure. Ginny turned around and curled up next to Hermione's naked body, feeling the warm sun's heat radiate on them, closing her eyes and enjoying the perfection of being with her.  
  
Despite here feelings, all was not perfect.  
  
"I have you now you stupid mudblood," growled Draco Malfory as he put down the camera that he had been using as he slunk back behind the rocks. On film now was graphic proof of Ginny and Hermione's relationship. He had both of those despised girls in his grip now, he could feel it . It was time to put on the squeeze.  
  
Yes, I know, a cliff hanger, ensuring I'm going to write a third chapter. This is going to be a five or six chapter story I think. Well review and wait and I should have a new one up soon. 


	3. Blackmailed

Blackmailed  
  
(A/N: Howdy everyone. Well I'm back with the newest chapter. This thing practically writes itself, but I am not the world's fastest typer, so it takes a bit longer. I'm glad for those of you who get so turned on by this, it means I may be doing something right. Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story.)  
  
"What do you think it means?" asked Harry as he looked at the letter that Hermione had just shown him.   
  
"I don't know, but I think it could be trouble," replied Hermione. The letter had said: "Meet me alone at the painting of Dourbard the Devilish tonight at eleven thirty. Failure to do so will result in damage to you and the one you care about."  
  
"Sounds like someone is itching for a fight," said Ron as the three navigated the hallway, "So let's say that me and Harry come by and give them a right arse kicking?"  
  
"No, they said to come alone," said Hermione pointedly, "Besides, if anything happens, I can handle it. I'll go by early in your invisibility cloak and check out who is going to be there. If it's going to be trouble, I'll come get you and you can help me."  
  
"Okay, but if it looks even slightly dangerous we want to be there to help," said Harry as he and Ron prepared to enter Professor Treleway's class.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you at dinner," waved Hermione as she walked off for Aritmancy.  
  
"You have no intent of letting them come," said Ginny in a low voice as she appeared beside Hermione.  
  
"I'd probably bring Snape before them," whispered back Hermione to Ginny's small smile, "But for now, it's just us. I'll meet you there."  
  
At eleven o'clock, under the protection of Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Ginny and Hermione slipped out of the Gryfindor dormitory and began to the walk towards the meeting place.   
  
"You know I was just thinking about something," whispered Ginny.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione in the same hushed tones.  
  
"Is it just me or is this meeting place unusually close to the Slytherian dormitory?"  
  
"I can't believe I missed that!" gasped Hermione, "And I think I know who sent me this note then."  
  
"Malfoy," agreed Ginny, "Look."  
  
Sure enough, Draco was waiting at the spot, looking around. The two girls ducked into an open classroom, then Hermione took off the cloak and said, "I'm going to go talk to him. No matter what, stay under the cloak. Got it?"  
  
"But Hermione, you're going to get hurt," said Ginny as she reached for her wand, but Hermione grabbed the hand.  
  
"Ginny, my love, don't worry for me, I have a trick or two up my sleeve," said Hermione with a grim smile as she walked out of the classroom.  
  
"So there you are Granger, was wondering when you would show," sneered Draco as Hermione came into view.  
  
"What do you want you little shit?" growled Hermione.  
  
"Patience, patience mudblood, I think you should look at this," scoffed Malfoy as he tossed a picture at Hermione. It was a shot of Hermione and Ginny in the midst of their love making by the lake. Though Ginny's face was hidden by the angle, Hermione's face was fit perfectly between the spread naked legs of her lover.  
  
"Why you!" snarled Hermione as she went for her wand.  
  
"Tut, tut, Granger I wouldn't suggest it, not unless of course, you want everyone to see this picture?" snapped Malfoy, "You see, I've taken the liberty of producing enough of these for every student in this school to have one, and unless you do as I say, every one of them will get it."  
  
"What do you want from me," said Hermione quietly.   
  
"Simple, I hid them," said Malfoy with a wicked smile coming to his face, realizing his plan was working, "You do what I say, I'll tell you where they are. Now then, drop to your knees!"  
  
Hermione didn't move, still unsure what to do.  
  
"I said DOWN ON YOUR KNEES YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!" yelled out Draco. Slowly Hermione sank to her knees, not liking the looks of this. Draco took a few steps forward stopping in front of her.   
  
"Now, take out my dork and suck it!" ordered Draco with obvious relish.  
  
"Fuck you!" snapped back Hermione.   
  
"I plan on that being in the very close future," whispered Draco, "Now do as I say!"  
  
Slowly, with great disgust, Hermione pulled the front of Draco's robes to the side and pulled out his already erect dick. Unlike Ron's or Harry's though, this one seemed tiny. She was able to grasp the entire shaft with one hand, and it seemed a bit thin.  
  
"Bet you never saw one that nice did you?" bragged Draco, obviously not knowing her thoughts. Hermione began to say something but instead coughed, covering her mouth for a second, then putting it back down.   
  
Slowly, Hermione slid her mouth over the head, swirling her tounge around it, tasting the flavor of Draco's body. She moved her lips down farther, her tounge running along the bottom while her hand began to play with his dangling balls. She moved her head back up, then down again, coating Draco's dick in her saliva. She pulled it out then moved her lips downwards and kissed upwards onto his sack, then moved back up and reengulfed his dick.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's it bitch," moaned Draco as he put his back to the wall enjoying the blowjob he was getting. He put his hands behind Hermione's head and pushed down while he thrust, beginning to screw Hermione's mouth.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth wider, taking in Draco's entire length. The tip of her tounge began to taste pre-come, and she knew this part of her torture was almost over. As she went down again, her roaming hands suddenly felt his nuts tighten and a second later his come shot into her mouth. By pure instinct she swallowed, despising the salty taste of the come, and instead thinking of the sweet taste of Ginny's juices.   
  
"That what I'm talking about," groaned Draco as he pulled his flacid dick out of Hermione's mouth then slapped her in the face with it. "Now then next I want you to..."  
  
At this point Draco slid down the wall, unconcious. Hermione stood up, then spit the remaining cum in her mouth onto his face.   
  
"You are way too tiny for my needs," muttered Hermione as she kneeled next to Draco, pulled out her wand and hit him in the head, muttering "Envereas."  
  
"Malfoy, can you hear me?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
"Yes," said Draco in a dead, soulless voice.  
  
"Good. Now tell me, where are the pictures you took of me and Ginny hidden?" asked Hermione.  
  
"There are no other copies," replied Draco in the same voice, "I wanted those to myself. It seemed like a good idea to have them to myself, to threaten the mudblood and the Weasley whenever I wanted some sex."  
  
"Draco now listen to me. You will follow my orders, and my orders only, do you understand me," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to back to your dormitory, take the negatives and throw them in the fire. Then you will go to sleep. When you wake up you will not remember finding me and Ginny together at the lake, you will not remember taking any pictures, you will not remember anything with any blackmail, or getting head from me, or anything else from the past week. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. Destroy the negatives. Go to sleep, wake up and remember nothing."  
  
"Good, now go," commanded Hermione pointing with her wand. As if merely a puppet on a string, Malfoy stood up, and left. Hermione walked back to the classroom, where she nearly tripped over Ginny who was huddling next to the door.   
  
"It's been taken care of my love," whispered Hermione as the two kissed under the cloak. The two walked back to the dorms, then headed to their beds, desperate to catch the rest of the night, dreaming about each other. Hermione climbed into bed, but not before moving a large book from under her pillow to the floor.   
  
The book was called, "Memory and Control Modification" When Hermione had closed it, it had been open to a page which started:  
  
"Memory Potion #100, by far, is the most powerful yet relatively easy to make. However unlike many potions it is activated not by ingestion, but must be introduced on the genitals of the person. This potion can be combined with Control Potion #45 (see page 1034) in order to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"It's a good thing I put my studying to good use," muttered Hermione as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her lover slipping her tounge into her.  
  
Did you really think I would let anything that bad happen to Hermione? Hope you enjoyed. Once again, Read and Review, and await Chapter 4. 


	4. Two plus one equals fun

Two plus one equals fun  
  
A/N: Yes, here it is, the fourth chapter of my Ginny/Hermione love story. If only Rowling could write this quickly. Anyways, just to recap, I do not own any of the characters, just the ideas of what takes place in it. This is a fictional parody it is not true nor approved by the author. I write these fictitious story for the same reason that Larry Flynt made fun of Jerry Falwell, because I can. The Supreme Court of the United States, the country where I, the author am located, has ruled that parodies involving famous people are perfectly and totally legal under the United States Constitution.   
  
It had been two weeks since the incident concerning Draco, and while Ginny and Hermione still made love, they had since learned to be much more discreet in where they did it. It was now Thursday, two days before the Spring Dance, and Hermione and Ginny were seated with Harry, Ron, and Neville, discussing who was going with who while they munched on a dinner of hot pot pies and salads.   
  
Harry was going with Cho, meaning that there on-again off-again relationship was currently on, Ron had asked Denise Troy, a fifth year from Hufflepuff to go, and now the rest were laughing at Neville's choice of a date, Luna Lovegood.  
  
"I tell you though, she's cute," protested Neville, his face becoming red, "I mean, yeah, she can be odd at times, but still she's really nice."  
  
"Oh, don't worry what they say," said Hermione, reaching across the table and giving Neville's arm an encouraging pat, "Whoever you want to take is fine."  
  
"Yeah, but come on, Loony?" asked Ron with a chortle which turned into a gasp as Ginny slammed her elbow roughly into his side.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" came a loud voice from the teacher's table. The Great Hall began to quiet as it was realized that it was Professor Dumbledore talking.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," said Dumbledore as the talking ceased, "Now, as you know, the Spring Dance is on Saturday. I wish to tell you all that this will be a masquerade dance, so everyone will be wearing masks and something other than your dress robes."  
  
"Blimey, after I got new ones and everything," muttered Ron.  
  
"Now then, I know that many of you have taken the time to go find a date to this party," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, "But for the sake of celebration I am asking that you do not go together, or tell anyone who you are under the mask. This will allow you to mingle with your classmates with fewer pre-conceived notions of them."  
  
"Perfect," thought Ginny silently, "Now me and Hermione can dance, and no one will know."  
  
"Alright, now if I make a pass at Parvati she won't know its me," thought Ron to himself.  
  
"God, if I could shag Cho on Saturday, life will be good," mused Harry silently, letting his hormones take control.  
  
"God, is dinner done already?" thought Neville.  
  
"Good, now the feast will start at 7 followed by the ball at 8. Girls and boys will be assigned to tables randomly for dinner, then will enter the ball room from separate doors. Everyone got it? Good. Now time for dessert," finished Dumbledore as he sat down, swung his long beard over his left chin, then proceeded to spoon chocolate pudding into his mouth.   
  
"Well this is an interesting devolpment," said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, but hey, all the fun of school right?" asked Ron with a smile.  
  
After dinner Ginny and Hermione left the others to go study. They headed towards the Room of Requirement, a place they knew would be deserted and therefore quiet for study. They entered and the room was covered from top to bottom with books: books on Charms, on Potions, on the stars and on the reading of entrails, and even books on reading magic books.   
  
The two studied quietly for about an hour, Hermione on Potions and Ginny on Transfiguration. They stopped then and then began to quiz each other with practice tests that were in the room in nicely labeled drawers. After this studying session, the two left the room, then reentered.  
  
Now though, the room had changed. Instead of a study room, the place now boasted a large bed covered in red silk sheets. Candles floated softly around the bed, while romantic music played in a subdued manner.   
  
"I can't believe we can only do this once a day," moaned Ginny as she began to pull of Hermione's clothing.  
  
"Well ,we do do it more than once while we're here," said Hermione with a grin as Ginny pulled down her own panties and began to touch herself as Hermione began to remove the rest of her own clothing.  
  
"So what about Saturday?" asked Ginny as she fell onto the bed, naked and watching lustinly as Hermione crawled onto the bed and up towards her.  
  
"I think we make a point to be seen there, then we sneak off here. If we get here by nine and the curfew won't be until 1 in the morning, so that gives us four glorious hours to please each other," said Hermione as her hands began to work their magic on Ginny's breasts.  
  
"Mmm," moaned Ginny as the last of her restraint gave way to lust, "I can hardly wait."  
  
The night of the Dance:  
  
"Alright ready to go?" asked Ron to Ginny as she arrived in the common room.  
  
"My God Ron, you look like a Muggle!" exclaimed Ginny as she saw her brother. He did indeed, dressed in a pair of baggy black pants, a long sleeve black shirt and a mowhawk made out of his red hair.   
  
"Thanks, I got the idea out of a magazine Harry has," said Ron as he pulled a flowery mask out of his pocket and pulled it on, "Now what about you? You should not be wearing that."  
  
Ginny had dressed not as a girl, but as a guy, figuring that Hermione would dress as a girl. She had borrowed Harry's dress robes, then pulled her hair up underneath a wig of black hair. She had also applied Drizzney's Temporary Freckle-Be-Gone in order to hide them. She pulled on a domino mask that covered her eyes, and even Ron had to admit he could barely recoginze her.  
  
"So where are Hermione and Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They went on ahead," said Ron, "Seems Hermione has decided to give Harry pointers on how to keep himself from having a row with Cho tonight."  
  
"Good. God forbid if those two managed to stay together to go on a second date," said Ginny as the two Weasley's grinned at each other.  
  
(A/N: For those who care, I REFUSE to have the Weasley's come anywhere close to committing incest, so don't even think its going to happen)  
  
The two headed down to the Great Hall, where tiny Professor Flitwick (you could tell it was him, even under his full face mask of a dragon) stood assigning people numbers to the table.  
  
"Ah, Ron you are at table number 14 over towards the center," said Flitwick pointing.  
  
"See you later, don't get in any trouble," said Ron as he walked out.  
  
"And Ginny, let me see here, you are at table 18 over towards those windows," said Flitwick.  
  
"Thank you Professor," said Ginny then went to her seat. Each table had room for five people, and already two people were sitting at her table.  
  
"This masquerade really does hide everyone's identies," said Ginny quietly to herself, looking for anyone she knew.  
  
"You look cute tonight," said a boy's voice from behind her.  
  
"What, oh, thanks," said Ginny as she turned around. The boy was medium build, dressed in a robe and from behind his pro wrestler-like mask a pair of blue eyes gleamed brightly.  
  
"Good job on the guy costume, if your robes hadn't showed shaved legs, I wouldn't have known," said the boy as he extended his hand, "I'm...oh wait can't tell you seeing as its a masquerade and all."  
  
"Cute, oh your good," said Ginny with a laugh. "Well I don't get a name, you don't get a name, so what do you think of that?"   
  
"I think that if we keep going like this we're going to be zinging each other all night," said the boy.   
  
"So can you at least tell me what house you're from?" asked Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Sure, I'm from Ravenclaw," said the boy, "I'm guessing you're from Gryffindor.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Ginny amazed.  
  
"Actually, it was a wild guess, you just seem to nice to be from Slytherian," said the boy with a smile.   
  
Dinner was served, and Ginny enjoyed talking it up with the Ravenclaw. She considered the idea that Hermione could be using her metamorphmagi abilities, a thought that seemed to be confirmed when the boys eyes changed to brown at one point, before changing back to blue.  
  
"Well, if she wants to do that, then two can play this little game," thought Ginny as the food was cleared away and the dance floor opened up.  
  
"Want to dance?" asked Ginny as she grabbed the boy's hand.  
  
"But I don't dance," he protested but still allowed himself to get pulled.  
  
The two hit the dance floor with 20 other dancers as towards the front where the staff table usually sat, 2 guitars, a base, drums, and a turntable began to play themselves, putting out a fast rhythm dance beat, getting everyone going.  
  
The two danced, swinging around, then to tempt, Ginny turned her back to the guy and slithered up and down, making a point for her gorgeous ass to stay just a few inches from the guy's groin. Not to be outdone, the guy spun her around, grabbed a leg and dipped her down, twitching his fingers slightly and causing shivers to run up Ginny's spine.  
  
After about twenty minutes of dancing, Ginny was certain that this was Hermione in disguise. No one else could turn her on like this boy was doing. The two headed off the dance floor breathless and laughing.   
  
"Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter," yelled Ginny over the roar of the music as more couples headed to the floor around them.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said the boy catching on to the general gist of her ideas. The two left the hall and Ginny lead them towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
"I have to admit, you make a pretty cute guy. If I were gay, and you a guy, I would so take you," said the guy with a smile.  
  
"And if you were a cute girl, I would take you," replied Ginny returning the smile. "I have to admit though, your powers as a metamorphmagi are pretty good, I couldn't have recognized you if you hadn't been so like yourself."  
  
"Um, I think you may be making a mistake, and...oh...christ," began the boy as Ginny through open the door to their passion room.  
  
On top of the bed, Hermione was laying naked, her legs spread, and was teasing herself with her finger.  
  
"Ginny, you're late and...I'm..." Hermione's seductive talk was halted by her realization of the boy in the mask standing beside her lover.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Ginny as she stared first at Hermione then at the boy behind her, noting unconciously that both of their jaws were hanging down.  
  
"I think we may need to figure this out," said Hermione quietly as she pulled on a robe and knotted the belt around her thin waist.  
  
"Yes, we should," whispered the voice in confusion as he stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to pass out.  
  
"Oh crap," muttered Ginny as she kneeled down and lifted him up, "Care to give me a hand?"  
  
Together the two girls managed to heave the boy onto the bed, where he began to stir. Just as Hermione was about to slap him, he shot up.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" asked the guy looking at the two girls.  
  
"Well, you see, um..." began Ginny touching her fingers together nervously.  
  
"The two of us are lovers," blurted out Hermione, "We have been for the past few months."  
  
"Well, that's kind of obvious," said the boy, "What I mean is what am I doing here, on this bed, between two girls?"  
  
"Well, we need you to keep this little thing a secret," said Hermione. Her eyes glittered by the candlelight, "And I think we may have something to bribe you with.  
  
"Which is what?" asked the boy staring at Hermione. Behind him, Ginny had caught the look in Hermione's eyes and caught on. With a quick motion, she grabbed the boy's robes and yanked them off, revealing a well-toned chest with a perfect six-pack. He was wearing only boxers underneath and his legs were long and built like tree trunks.  
  
"I think you get the idea," said Hermione as she reached out and ran a hand down his chest, tracing it slowly until she reached the boxers. Her right hand plunged into them as Ginny quickly stripped herself.   
  
"Oh, only average size," thought Hermione quietly, a little disappointed as her hand closed around the shaft. Suddenly the piece of meat gave a little tug upwards. "Oh crap. He's not even hard yet. This guy is huge."  
  
While Hermione was busy with his large dick, Ginny came around and sat on the guys chest.  
  
"I think its time the mask came off," whispered Ginny as she reached for it.  
  
"No, leave it on," he whispered back as he began to feel Ginny's breasts. Ginny lowered herself until her breasts were right above his head and his tounge came out and began to suckle them. Ginny moaned, then turned around, presenting her bare snatch to him. Without a prompt, he stuck his tounge deep into her pussy, circling it around the outside lips before beginning to shoot his tounge in and out.  
  
Hermione began to stroke the guy's meat as it became like a stone in her hand. By the time Ginny had turned around, Hermione was stroking it with both hands and was slowly swallowing the long shaft. Ginny went lower, and her tounge began to lick his ball sack, then moving up, her tounge wrapping around the shaft..   
  
"I get to ride him first," grunted Hermione as she came up, then stood up and postioned herself over the straight up rod. She slowly lowered herself, letting the guy's dick slowly penetrate her wet hole. The guy began to pump upwards while he continued to lick at Ginny's pussy. Ginny moaned, feeling her orgasm quickly rising. She pulled forward, and locked lips greedily with Hermione. Both girls continued to kiss, then moan as their new male lover brought them both to orgasm within seconds of each other. As the two came down from this biological high, the guy moved his head slightly to the side.  
  
"Not to sound greedy," he panted, "But I don't know how much longer I can hold this back."  
  
"Poor baby," cooed Ginny as Hermione pulled herself, leaving his still erect rod coated in her juices. Ginny got between his legs and lowered her mouth onto his rod, taking in the taste of both his pre-come and Hermione's juices. She wiggled her butt in the air suggestively, and she was rewarded with Hermione's familiar tounge beginning to stroke her clit. The boy looked up, watching as Ginny swallow his entire length while Hermione crouched behind her, happily licking at her pussy. He groaned, and released his come, shooting it deep into Ginny's mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but as she sat up some ran out of mouth, down her chin, and landed on her breasts. Hermione came around, and licked it off before engaging her lover with a deep kiss. The boy's tounge entered, and the three enjoyed the taste of pussy and come together as Ginny and Hermione began to stroke his pecker back to full length.  
  
"Sure you're ready for more?" asked Ginny seductively to their masked lover.  
  
"You won't ever slow me down," replied the boy back as he lowered Ginny onto her back. He aimed carefully then slowly began to pump into her, enjoying the tightness the young beauty possessed.   
  
"Better not let you have all the fun," said Hermione as she mounted Ginny's face and shoved her pussy down on to Ginny's face and began to ride the girls tounge. The boy pumped faster as he reached forwards and grabbed onto Hermione's breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her erect nipples and kissing her neck.  
  
The three continued to move and move, and in short order, both Ginny and Hermione reached their orgasms, but still the masked man continued pumping into Ginny' pussy until finally he neared his orgasm and pulled out of her. Hermione got on her knees and together, the two once again finished him off. The three collapsed in a pile of naked, sweating humans, all panting heavily.  
  
"That...was...incredible," groaned Ginny.  
  
"I can't feel my...dick," moaned the guy.  
  
"I can't believe didn't kill each other," paned Hermione.  
  
"Crap, it's midnight," said the guy as he looked at the watch on the wall. He began to pull on his robes, "I have to get back to the common room."  
  
"You...you'll never tell anyone this right?" asked Ginny quietly.  
  
The boy stopped and looked at the two lovers in the eyes, "I'll never let anyone in on your secret, and I promise, I'll never ask for this kind of treatment again. Just once is enough for me."  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione as she reached forward and gave him a hug, with Ginny joining in a second later. The boy broke the embrace, gave a smile, then slipped out.  
  
"That was fun," said Ginny, "but after that, I think that you are still the best lover I'll ever have."  
  
"Hey, we have an hour left," said Hermione as she began to stroke Ginny's breasts eliciting a moan, "And unlike him, I'm not all used up."  
  
Ginny turned and pounced on her lover and the two began another round of passion.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
He strolled down the darkened halls, making sure no one had followed him out of the room where he had been engaged in amazing sex. Not seeing anyone, the boy stopped behind a pillar, reached up, and removed his wrestler mask. Silently, his well defined muscles softened, becoming weaker. His long, thick legs shortened and became chubbier, and his sharp facial features spread outwards, puffing out his cheeks. Finally, his eyes, the piercing blue eyes changed into a dark brown.   
  
"Dad was right," came the whispered voice of Neville Longbottom as he put the mask inside his robes, "This Mask of Empowerment really did work. I can't believe it. But I'll keep that promise, no one else will know about those two. Or about my other side."  
  
Whistling softly, Neville headed on back to the Gryffindor common room to get some well deserved shut eye.  
  
Boo-yah boys and girls! Neville gets the girl/girl loving! Well, thanks as always for reading, please read and review. Keep an eye out for updates. Cheers. 


	5. Interlude

Interlude  
  
Hello there kiddies, welcome to the intermission  
  
*Heaven's Angel's buddy walks up*  
  
Um, dude, this is a written piece of work, the intermission is when they turn off the computer.  
  
*H.A. sweatdrops*  
  
Well thank you for pointing that out Troy. Get lost, I'll be there for Heroclix in a few minutes.  
  
*Troy walks off shaking his head*  
  
Now then, anyways, where was I? Oh yes, I thought this would be a good time to bring forth a few things.  
  
First and foremost, let me give a hearty shout-out to all of you people who read this story. I originally wrote this as a one-shot, but here I am, 4 chapters later. This story will likely have four or five more chapters, in which I'm going to give you more of what you want, and actually continue to expand the plot. I may be making a cameo appearance, as I have this view of a wizard using two wands like six-shooters in the old westerns, but that is neither here nor there.  
  
Second, there is an article in a paper I read regularly, (Which is one of nearly 100 different publications I read weekley) concerning the proliferation of Harry Potter slash on the internet. While there is quite a bit of Harry/(insert random male) I am slightly miffed that they completely neglected the growing female slash that is quickly gaining popularity. Nevertheless, it raises some interesting points, and I encourage you all to take a look at it and maybe even respond.   
  
http://www.metroactive.com/papers/metro/06.26.03/potter-0326.html  
  
Finally, I would like to respond to some of the reviews I have gotten, so prepare for the rant.  
  
DENA, Neo and sasha: Thanks for the encouragement, as you have noticed more chapters are up, and I have attempted add in some semblance of a plot  
  
Quaffles: If its so sick why did you 1) read it and 2) respond?  
  
lala898: No way, 4 ways just get weird and it violates my incest rule  
  
lissa: Um, thanks for the extra information. I'm glad I now know your self-pleasure habits.  
  
Noelle, lizard, Diana, bluedragon: Thanks, I'm writing as fast as it comes to my head.  
  
dudette, darkangelbaby13452: Its still going, keep enjoying  
  
naiomi: Its still going. Still getting turned on?  
  
Laurie: breathe in, breathe out. Enjoy  
  
Ness-Draco got his. But if you think he's out of the story yet, he has another scene to play.  
  
Qapmocadnap: Interesting name, glad you enjoy it.  
  
azn_prid: Well that's one thought.  
  
l3sb14n: Glad you enjoyed it, yes their is a method to my madness.  
  
Black Unicorn: Okay, so maybe that is an understatement (I'm famous for that) but come on, I could have made it a lot worse.  
  
Riv: Here's another update  
  
TravisFromBlink-182IsHotter: Travis is hotter? You're high. I emailed you, now reply.  
  
Trinity Heart: Update is here, keep reading and enjoying.  
  
lizzie: Don't worry, more fem on fem coming up  
  
bana132001: Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
dfgfd: ertre  
  
Mark: Calm down, I need to think this stuff up.  
  
Freaky-Hobbit 14: Yeah, I always liked Neville, I thought her deserved a reward for always getting ragged on by Professor Snape.  
  
dansGurl21: Detailed is good right? Right. I will.  
  
Me: no not me, I mean, um, oh never mind.  
  
ChimChim3089: Okay, punk. Let's see here, first off, writing this stuff is done on my free time. As someone who requires only 4 hours of sleep a day to function normally, at 2 in the morning, its better than wasting my time watching infomercials on how to lose fat, make my dick bigger, and grow breasts. The stairs do go to the top, which is more than I can say of you. If I waste my time writing "some gay crap about a book" then aren't you wasting time by responding to it? This story is rated R, and from when you reviewed it would have been down a bit on the list of R rated stories in Harry Potter, so you know what you were looking for. Finally, for how strong your convictions are, why didn't you leave your email address chicken?  
  
Quoth: Thank you for the cookie. Femslash is fun, and I don't see the point of making Harry gay.   
  
Angela: Thanks for the encouargement. According to my girlfriend I'm good in bed (I never knew you could tip a car over from the inside) but that's beside the point. Keep reading.  
  
So that's the end to the responses here's a preview of things to come:   
  
Summer vacation, with the girls traveling through a foreign country seeing the sights, meeting other magical folk, and having sex.  
  
Back to school, for Hermione's last year and the stress of holding onto a relationship in such stressful conditions, and the reliance on make up sex.  
  
A possible clash of several Hogwarts students and teachers against a group of He Who Must Not Be Named, with a possible insertion of an original character.  
  
Well, thanks for writing to me, here's me writing back. Now before I leave and lay a royal ass whipping on my friend with my Dr. Doom/Bulls Eye/Con Artist Combo on his Hulk, I would like to say this. Writing for me is an outlet. I trained from very early on to be able to function normally on little food, little drink, and little sleep. Because of this, the time most of you probably take doing these things (All in all about 6 or 7 hours a day) I am awake, constantly needing to move, needing to work, needing to use my mind, which is why I'm here writing. This story allows my darker, more sexual side to come out, so it seems you all benifit from it.  
  
Cheers,   
  
Heaven's Angel 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's Gift

**A/N Okay its been nearly two years since I wrote in this story. Its not that I haven't been writing, in fact this section of my story was written awhile ago, but I lost track of where I had written it. So here it is my horny little friends, Read and enjoy**

"This is your captain speaking; we will be arriving in Oklahoma City shortly. The weather is a warm 89 degrees the view is infinite and there's just a few nice clouds floating out there."

"This aerioplane scares me, Hermione," whispered Ginny as one hand gripped Hermione's arm tightly and the other one latched onto the seat chair. The two were sitting in an aisle of a Boeing 727 staring out the window onto the warm plains noting the large city that was sprawling out in front of them.

"It's called an airplane love," whispered Hermione into Ginny's ear and gave her a discrete peck on the cheek, "Don't worry, this is a completely safe Muggle way to travel long distances."

"If you say so, but I would feel so much safer on a broomstick," said Ginny.

"Relax, we'll be on the ground in twenty minutes and out on the plains before night falls. You'll forget all about this, I know it," said Hermione brightly.

"Okay, I do think Dad would have gotten a kick out of this at least," said Ginny trying to put a positive spin on things.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you can come with me," said Hermione as she relaxed in her seat.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ginny, what are you doing this summer?" asked Hermione as the two sat by the fire in the common room, snuggled together on the couch. It was late, and no one else was awake so there wasn't much chance of being caught like this._

_"I don't know, probably helping Mum and Dad at the Order, but mostly nothing. How come?" replied Ginny._

_"Well, Charging Bear, the medicine man who took me on last year just sent an eagle asking if I would like to come to train again this year. He even said that I could bring my best friend," replied Hermione as she closed her arms closer around Ginny._

_"How did he know about me?" asked Ginny._

_"I don't know, I haven't said anything about you. He just knows these sorts of things."_

_"Cool. Well, let me ask my Dad and see if it's okay. I would love to, it'd be fun."_

_Later that week._

_"Hey Hermione, I just got an owl from my parents, they say I can come with you!" yelled Ginny as she ran up to Hermione in the halls._

_"Alright!" screamed Hermione uncharacteristically as the two hugged._

_"What? Where we going?" asked Ron as he and Harry turned around, not realizing that Hermione had stopped walking._

_"Sorry, no boys allowed," said Ginny with a smile as she winked at Hermione._

Back to the present.

I don't think I'll be taking another airplane ride for awhile," said Ginny as the two walked through the crowded terminal, looking out of place in their knee length skirts and blouses.

"Oh now, it wasn't that bad," said Hermione.

"Let's get our bags, I feel so bare without my wand with me," whispered Ginny, "I've never been without it like this."

"I like feeling you bare," whispered back Hermione suggestively and the two giggled. After collecting their bags, the two headed out to where the pick-up was.

"So where's our ride?" asked Ginny as they looked left and right.

"Right there," said Hermione as she pointed to an old red 4x4 truck that came zooming up to the curb.

From the driver's side door, a tall man in his late sixties stepped out. He had on cowboy boots, dusty blue jeans, and a red checkered shirt that was open on the chest to reveal a collection of beads and silver jewelry. His face though was what immediately caught Ginny's eye. His face was dark and looked to be chiseled out of granite, with deep lines that ran like a roadmap over his face. His nose was slightly squashed, as if a Bludger had bashed itself into his face, but his black eyes seemed to shine with some sort of inner light.

"Ah, Hermione, my little cub, how are you?" yelled out the old man as he veritably leaped onto the curb and engulfed Hermione with a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Charging Bear!" said Hermione as she returned the hug. The two broke the embrace and Hermione pulled Ginny forward, "And this is my friend Ginny. Ginny, this is Charging Bear, the greatest medicine man the Cherokee people have produced in four generations."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ginny as she shook Charging Bear's hand.

"Ah, so you are Ginny," said Charging Bear with a grin as his eyes twinkled, "It's nice to meet you finally."

The three got into the truck, and Charging Bear headed out of town and onto the plains, all the while explaining to Ginny the exact magical arts that they were going to be learning.

"You will be learning some of my more advanced medicines, those that work not by only the magic of the items, but by the creators own magical abilities. The ability to read the flames and dreams I will also attempt to teach, though it takes a long time to become even halfway decent in it, so six weeks will not be enough. And I'm also going to teach you the skill of sight walking."

"What's sight walking?" asked Hermione automatically; surprised she hadn't read about it in a book.

"Patience cub, one thing at a time," said Charging Bear with a laugh.

So how far out are we going to be anyways?" asked Ginny, as she watched the endless plains go by.

"See those mountains out there?" asked Charging Bear pointing towards the horizon, "My camp is out that way. Once, all of this was my people's but with the Land Rush back over 150 years ago, most of it was lost to the settlers."

"That's too bad," said Ginny, having never heard the story, "But couldn't you have just used magic to stop them."

"We could have," said Charging Bear, with a little spite in his voice, "The Four Wiseman, our version of your Ministry of Magic, decided that it would be better to give up a little than reveal our true power to them. By the time they realized the truth, it was too late."

There was an awkward silence following this, but a few hours later, they were arriving into the hills that had previously stood on the horizon.

"All right, end of the road," said Charging Bear as he pulled to the side of the road and turned off the car, "We hike up from here. The path is Muggle-proof, and my valley likewise, but it's still best not to give them any ideas. Inock-che-te!"

Charging Bear tapped the truck with what appeared to be a long pipe, and the 4x4 quickly shrunk down until it was the size of a child's plaything.

"Very useful spell that is," said Charging Bear with a smile as he popped it into his pants pocket, "Off we go." The three of them walked off into a field and the two girls felt a strange sense of vertigo as they hit a small meadow of flowers. In front of them, the view, simply a long meadow with flowers and knee high grass shimmered then switched to a valley that was covered in soft green grass. It was surrounded on all sides by large red mountains, out of which grew large evergreen trees. In the center of the valley stood a small lake where fished hopped out and a herd of buffalo drank lazily.

"This will be your home for the next few weeks," said Charging Bear, "That teepee down by the lake will be your lodging, you'll find food and bedding in there, along with places to store your clothing.

"Won't you be staying here too?" asked Ginny.

"No, I live on the other side of that ridge," said Charging Bear, "You will have most of the valley to yourself, so try not and burn it down like Hermione almost did last year."

"Um, yeah, that was a funny one all right," said Hermione with a fake laugh, "I thought you said you wouldn't bring that one up."

"What can I say, I've never known of an apprentice who could take a simple spell and create a blast so large that Muggles a hundred miles away thought their government was conducting secret experiments," said Charging Bear with a smile as he began to walk off the way they had come. He stepped behind a tree, for

just a split second he was out of the girl's view, and then he had vanished.

"Does he do that often?" asked Ginny, amazed.

"Pretty much," said Hermione with a smile, "Come on, I'm getting sweaty let's go unpack."

A few hours later.

"Well, that's everything stored, let's go for a swim," said Ginny as she began to pull off her clothes.

"A swim sounds great, I forgot how dirty you feel after being out here for a few hours," agreed Hermione as she began to also strip.

"Should I worry about a bathing suit?" asked Ginny as she slid off her panties, running her hands along her rounded ass.

"Nah, its not like anyone will be watching us," said Hermione with a smile as she finished stripping off her clothes and ran out of the large teepee, Ginny hot on her heels. As they got to the edge of the cliff that stood above the water, Hermione took a leap and dove in, breaking the water cleanly. Not to be outdone, Ginny flew off and did a front flip before also diving into the water.

"That feels good," said Ginny as the two came up, shivering slightly at the cold water but enjoying the feeling.

"This lake is near bottomless on this side and tapers up on that side," explained Hermione as she pointed, while the two swam towards the shallow end, finding quickly they could stand up with their chests exposed.

"Your nipples look so delicious," said Ginny.

"Huh?" said Hermione, not hearing what Ginny had just said. Ginny swam a little closer, and took Hermione into her arms.

"I said, your nipples look delicious, I think I could just suck and lick them forever," whispered Ginny into Hermione's ear. With out another word, Ginny put her arms under Hermione's thighs and lifted her up, almost clear out of the water and began to passionately kiss Hermione, snaking her tongue into the others girl mouth. Both hands clasped Hermione's ass, and the left's fingers snuck inwards and began to stoke Hermione's slit, eliciting a moan from Hermione through the kiss.

Hermione's fingernails dug into Ginny's back as she gasped into Ginny's mouth. Ginny continued the teasing for awhile, alternating between Hermione's supple neck and full delicious lips.

Finally it was too much for Hermione. Hermione sat up, "Ginny, I want to show you something, it was going to be your birthday gift, but god, it's too much. I need this now."

Ginny flung herself off of Hermione, and lay down in the grass, as Hermione sat next to her.

"What is this great gift that you can't wait to give me?" asked Ginny playfully.

"Do you remember back during the Spring Dance when our mysterious friend showed up?" asked Hermione with a grin.

Ginny returned her smile as she became even more wet at the beautiful memory, "I sure do. He was talented as I recall."

Hermione grin grew even larger, "I've been practicing my metamorphmagi abilities. And it took me awhile, but I've got something you're going to enjoy."

With that Hermione lowered her head to Ginny's breasts and practically inhaled her left nipple. Ginny gasped as Hermione's tongue worked her over with a talent that came from constant practice. Ginny ran her hands through Hermione's long brown hair and groaned. Taking one hand, she traced down her sweet lover's back and let her fingers slip through her butt crack and went to tease her pussy.

It was the sweetness of Hermione's kisses and her own growing pleasure that had caused Ginny to not notice the heat that had been between Hermione's legs.

But her hands definitely couldn't miss it. Indeed between Hermione's legs was no longer her beautiful, pink, sweet pussy but instead, was an 8 inch long circumcised penis.

Ginny practically leaped as made this discovery. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she said, "I told, you I was practicing with my metamorphmagi ability.

"H-H-Hermione," gasped Ginny still struggling to comprehend what her girlfriend was able to do.

"You mean you don't like it?" pouted Hermione looking at the ground, as she rolled off of her.

"No, no," hurried Ginny, "It just surprised me."

Ginny's hand returned to the hardness between Hermione's soft thighs and gave a squeeze, "I think I could figure out a few ways to use this."

With Hermione next to her, Ginny began to make out with her lover as her hand began to stroke that hot piece of meat. After a few moments of this Hermione broke the kiss.

"Love, I don't want to sound impatient, but it takes a lot of concentration to do this, and gods know your good at distracting me..."

Ginny interrupted her with another kiss, "Don't worry, I know what you want to do to me, you dirty girl you."

Ginny turned over onto her belly, her nose instantly assaulted by the sweet smell of the green grass. She was so horny. For all the fooling around they had done, neither of them had come yet, and she was literally ready to kill if she didn't get that sweet, sweet release soon.

Hermione positioned herself over her flaming haired lover. This having a penis was a new feeling for her as well as for Ginny. Sure, she had practiced it a lot, even jacked off with it once or twice, but stroking her magical penis and penetrating her girlfriend were two very different things. But if there was one thing she wasn't afraid of, it was a challenge.

With one hand guiding her new...attachment, Hermione slipped into the velvety softness of Ginny's pleasure box. Ginny gasped, enjoying the sudden penetration that Hermione was giving her. It was too much, and she yipped as an orgasm came over her. Her pussy convulsed, tightening around Hermione's temporary penis.

Hermione gasped at this new feeling. This wasn't the first time she had felt Ginny's pussy tighten in orgasm. However, she had never felt the feeling like this before. The massive amounts of nerve endings in her penis gave her a sensation like a car battery to her nervous system. But she did her best to keep concentrated, this was just the beginning and she couldn't come too quickly.

As Ginny came down off of her orgasm, Hermione began to pump into her, alternating between short quick strokes, and long deep strokes where her legs moved into meet Ginny's hips as Ginny moaned in approval. Hermione's hands alternated between grasping Ginny's hips and letting them creep up to cup her large supple breasts.

"Oh god, oh Hermione, Hermione, give it to me, oh god, make me come," cried out Ginny as her hands grasped into the soft grass as she moaned louder.

"Thought you'd never ask my most beautiful witch," cooed Hermione into her ear as she began pump even harder. Reaching around to the front of Ginny her fingers creeped down and fingered her engorged clit. That was all it took. Ginny cried out as one of the hugest orgasms she had ever experienced ripped through her. Her pussy began to practically gush its sweet juices coating Hermione's penis, and wetting the inside of Ginny's thighs. Finally, after what seemed like forever Ginny finally managed to get herself under control as she lay on the ground gasping for breath. She slowly turned around as much as she could, fully aware that Hermione was still in her. She had stopped to keep herself under control, or she would have come too, and she wasn't done yet.

"Ginny, I want to give you one more," whispered Hermione seductively into Ginny's ear, "What do you say you turn over and we'll finish this loving eye to eye?"

Ginny didn't need to be told twice. She wanted another orgasm, but more importantly, she wanted to make sure that Hermione had an orgasm as mind-blowing as the last one had been. Hermione slipped out, and Ginny flipped over onto her back and spread her legs ready to be penetrated. Without any prerequisite Hermione thrust into Ginny, proud of the small hiss that escaped Ginny's lips. Hermione leaned forward and the two girls kissed passionately enjoying the feeling of their young firm breasts mashing into each other, all the while Hermione thrust over and over into Ginny's dripping wet snatch.

Hermione could feel it coming, the kisses from her girlfriend, the tightness of her hole, this extravagant electrical feeling in her temporary penis, it was too much for her to control. If she ever had another male lover, and with how much she loved Ginny that was not in the foreseeable future, she would never again criticize him for not being able to last long enough.

Hermione broke the kiss to whisper into Ginny's ear, "Ginny, I can't hold it back, I've got to come!"

"Do it my sweet lover," urged Ginny, "I want to feel it in me."

Hermione began to pump harder, faster, and with a small cry, suddenly began to spew her molten cum into Ginny's pussy. Ginny came with another cry at almost the exact same time. Her cry was cut short as Hermione's mouth closed around it, as they moaned into each others mouth. Finally, after an eternity, that passed in but a few moments, Hermione collapsed on top of Ginny both of them breathing hard as they hugged each other.

Finally Ginny managed to sputter out something, "Hermione, if you ever get the idea to do this sort of thing again, I say go for it!"

Hermione laughed softly, she didn't have the energy to do much else.

Ginny looked up at the sky, which had changed from the blue they had started out under, to the brilliant red, orange, and purple it was now. They had lost track of time, yet she didn't care.

"Ginny, is this what our entire summer holiday will be like?" said Hermione with a coy smile, "a little bit of training with Charging Bear and lots and lots of hot passionate sex?"

"Got a better idea?" replied back Ginny with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione tried her best to look affronted but couldn't keep a straight face, "Nothing could be better."


	7. Up against a wall

A/N: Here it is another chapter. Weird to think I use to update this thing on a monthly basis and now its once every few years. Still alive, just not as productive. I still do 18-20 hour days, but somehow I just don't have time for this these days.

"God damn it Ron, harder!" grunted Hermione, "I'm almost there!"

Ron gave a gasp as he growled back, "I've been doing this for a half hour already, just hurry up."

"Yes!" cried out Hermione. She stood up and dusted off her hands, "I can in fact pack eight subjects in a five subject trunk."

Ron groaned as he collapsed on the ground, "Yeah, just don't forget you need me pushing down on this thing for you to be able shut it."

"Thank you for helping me," smiled Hermione sweetly, "But after all the help you got from me studying for your O.W.L.S. I think its the least you can do."

Ron shrugged, "Can't say I disagree with that. When you reckon Harry and Ginny are going to get back from town?"

Hermione looked out the window of Ginny's room, "I see them coming up over the hill now. They'll probably be here in ten minutes."

"Right then," said Ron standing up, "Well I got enough to pack with only five subjects so I'm gonna go get started. Let me know if you or Ginny need anymore help."

Hermione smiled again at him as he turned and left the room, then went to one of Ginny's drawers and continued to pack. Ginny and Hermione had returned only two weeks earlier from America. The training with Running Bear had been great as it always was. The old man had a great way of teaching all day without it seeming like it was class at all.

Hermione smiled as she found a picture of her and Ginny that she had taken. In it, the two girls were dressed in their bikini tops and hugging and laughing. Every few seconds one would lean in and give the other a kiss on the lips that would linger.

"Hmmm, the best part of the whole thing," thought Hermione. Every day it was like their first time as the two girls made passionate love to each other like rabid animals. Ginny had become very appreciatve of Hermione's metamorphmagi ability, but when it all came down to it, Ginny loved nothing more than teasing Hermione's sweet slit, and Hermione loved returning the favor. Now it was time to return to school, and neither girl could hardly wait.

While they had still occasionally made love in Ginny's little room, the the fact was that with ten people in the house somebody was always around. Still lost in these warm thoughts, she jumped as Ginny suddenly reached her arms around, clasping her breasts and then nuzzled her neck.

"Hey there lover," she whispered seductively.

Hermione smiled and arced her head so she could give her a kiss, "hey yourself."

They started kissing deeper when a knock at the door interrupted them, "Hermione, Ginny dear. I need some help setting the table if you could."

"We'll be right out mom," said Ginny as Hermione tried to lower her lips to Ginny's breasts while Ginny tried vainly to fight her off. As Mrs. Weasley walked away, Ginny gave in, and Hermione was just beginning to unbutton her shirt when a shrill ring interrupted them.

"Cripes, that's my mum, probably wanting to say goodbye," grumbled Hermione, "As usual, she has no sense of timing."

Ginny couldn't help but smirk, "Don't worry, take the call. We can keep going later."

Hermione went over to her bag and pulled out a cell phone. Though it was pretty much uselss to carry electronics at Hogwarts, Hermione was still able to use it out here at the Burrow, and as her parents were not use to Owl Post still, it was the easiest way for them to stay in touch.

"Hello," said Hermione, leaning up against the wall.

"Hermione, honey how are you?" came her mothers chirpy happy face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her mother would probably have a heart attack if she knew that just ten seconds before she had had her hand up Ginny's shirt as they had made out. Instead she answered, "I'm fine mum, how are you and dad?"

"Oh you know how it is, the same old same old," said her mother with a laugh, "Pulling teeth, drilling cavities, the occasional root canal."

As Hermione listened, she didn't notice Ginny slowly closing the distance between them. Without any warning, Ginny pounced, pinning her lover to the wall as her lips began to assault her collarbone.

Hermione struggled to push Ginny off, finally putting her hand over the mouth piece and whispering "Knock it off".

"What was that hon?" asked Hermione's mother from the phone.

"Nothing," lied Hermione automatically as Ginny slipped her hand under Hermione's shirt and slipped her hand into the bra cup, "Crookshanks is just getting into things."

She gasped as Ginny's thumb flickd at her nipple and her kisses began to go up and down the neck, but tried to keep the noise down. "Um, mum, I don't want to cut this short, but dinner is almost ready, I really should go."

"Okay, just say hello to your father, real quick," said her mother, blissfully unaware of what was going on on the other side of the line.

Hermione put her hand over the receiver again and hissed to Ginny between heavy breathing, "If you don't knock that off right now, I swear I'm going to get you back."

Ginny stopped her kissing long enough to whisper back playfully, "If you're going to get me back for this, I wonder what you'll do when I do this."

Ginny's hand pulled itself out of Hermione's shirt and immediately dove downwards. Her nimble fingers snapped open Hermione's shorts then shoved them down along with the saucy pink thong that was under them. Hermione reached desperately for them just as her dad's deep voice came through the phone, "Hello poppit."

"Daddy, I'm not eight anymore," said Hermione as she tried to recover.

Ginny smiled as she slipped two fingers into Hermione's wet sex hole, "I'll say."

Hermione's knees nearly collapsed at the pleasure. She was almost panting now, trying to keep herself focused enough to talk to her dad.

"I just want to say I hope you have a good term," Mr. Granger said, "And that if you would like, you and your friends can come here for the Christmas holiday. It's not Buckingham Palace, but they're welcome just the same."

"I'll...unh...let them know," gasped Hermione as Ginny's thumb attacked her clit, all while still moving her fingers in and out.

"You okay poppit? You sound out of breath," remarked Mr. Granger.

Hermione swallowed down another groan of pleasure and managed to spit out, "It's fine, I was just moving some stuff around. Look I'm gonna co-...be late for dinner."

Hermione nearly dropped the phone as Ginny suddenly slipped in a third digit and gave the clit a final flick and her orgasm came rolling forward. Her pussy tightened around Ginny's fingers as her vision nearly disappeared and the sweet release filled her.

"Okay, we're both proud of you. Good luck at school. We love you."

Hermione tried her best to speak but could only whisper, "Love you too."

She hung up as Ginny slipped her fingers out and stood up, eyeing her lover. Making sure that Hermione was watching, she slipped her fingers into her mouth and licked off the remnants of Hermione's juices, giving her an evil smile.

Hermione watched as Ginny licked her juices off, feeling both very tired and now even more horny. She pushed off the wall and pulled Ginny into deep kiss, shoving her tounge into the redhead's mouth and tasting the remnants of herself.

As they broke apart, Hermione smiled, "That was incredible."

Ginny smiled back, "I know."

"But I'm going to have to punish you," remarked Hermione as she leaned over and pulled her panties and shorts back up.

Ginny smiled again as she turned to walk out the door, "I can't wait." 


	8. Fun with Restraints

fun with restraints

yet another horrifyingly graphic chapter in my ongoing mature story. enjoy, read, review, and please unless you're a hot chick with proof that you want to send me, don't tell me your masturbation habits.

"off to bed you all go," said mrs. weasley as she sheperded the four children from the table and towards the stairs.

"come on mum," protested ron as he headed up the stairs, "its only ten."

mrs. weasley gave him a stern look that caused him to stop arguing immediately.

"see you both in the morning," said hermione with a small wave to harry and ron as she walked into ginny's room.

"night you two," replied harry as he and ron continued their trek upstairs.

ginny shut the door behind her and was shocked as she suddenly found herself immobilized. she felt herself turn as if on a pivot, and found herself staring at hermione. she was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and wand out, staring at her with a look of amusement in her eyes. she gave the wand a flick and the lock clicked. a second wave and ginny was slid back, pinned to the door with arms raised and legs spread. a third wand movement and her clothes vanished while leather straps appeared and secured her to the door.

turning around, hermione quietly disrobed and then once she was down to her pink thong she turned back to ginny. she sauntered up to her, looking her up and down with a hungry look. she stopped inches from ginny and leaned down to trace her lips on her neck. she reached down and gave one of ginny's nipples a slight tweak.

"i told you," she whispered into ginny's ear, smiling at the other girl's shiver, "you were going to pay for this afternoon."

she stepped back and ran a finger from ginny's cleavage down to her slit, tracing the outside of her already dripping hole. ginny shivered in anticipation, desperate for hermione's talented fingers and tongue.

but instead, hermione took a step back, and smiled evily.

"i told you, silly girl," hermione said with a hint of a sneer, "this is punishment."

she reached down and picked up her wand. giving it a wave ginny felt her body being spun around and bent over as her restraints locked her feet to the floor. she could no longer see hermione which did not scare her; she trusted her lover more than anyone.

the next thing she felt was a small piece of leather tracing itself across her exposed ass. their was a fwap and she jumped as hermione brought the leather crop lightly on her ass cheek. ginny let out a gasp as hermione brought it down again, slightly harder this time.

"you've been a bad girl," scolded hermione as the switch came down again, "say it."

ginny gave a small squeal as she was given another smack. this was bizzare, why was this turning her on so much? she was bare assed, tied to a door as her girlfriend spanked her and she was practically a river from between her legs.

"i'm a bad girl," groaned ginny as she took another shot to the ass.

hermione raised the crop and delivered another shot, and hissed, "louder."

"i'm a bad girl," cried out ginny, unsure of how the rest of the house would not hear this.

"tell me what you want," ordered hermione swinging the crop again.

"spank me," gasped ginny, "make me feel it."

"no." said hermione abruptly as she stopped and walked back off.

"what?" demanded ginny, "please hermione! why are you stopping?"

"this is punishment," smiled hermione. "now let's see what's next."

hermione manipulated the leather restraints again and ginny was half pushed, half dragged to the small bed. she was spun around and pinned to the bed, arms and legs spread. hermione climbed on top of her and positioned herself so that her pussy was inches from ginny's hot breath.

"lick," ordered hermione and ginny obediently began to work her tongue across and into hermione.

hermione moaned, eyes closed, enjoying the sweet pleasure. she felt herself getting closer and reached down, grabbing ginny behind the head and grinding herself against ginny's eager mouth. just as she was about to come she pulled herself off ginny and leaned back, coming and gushing out juices all over ginny's chest.

ginny growled in protest, hermione had just robbed her of tasting what she had been working so hard for.

breathing heavily, hermione looked down at her girlfriend, smirking at the disappointed look on her face.

"oh, i'm sorry," she giggled, "did you want to taste me?"

ginny growled, "you know i did."

"oh i'm sorry," replied hermione sarcastically, "let me help you."

reaching down to ginny's chest she traced her fingers in her own juices, then reached up and slipped them into ginny's mouth.

ginny licked and sucked the fingers happily, enjoying the sweet taste.

after a few seconds hermione popped them out and walked off. reaching into her bag she pulled out a small disc. walking back up to ginny she showed her the label. it was titled "wicked witches."

she looked down at her still bound girlfriend, "i spent all dinner planning this. i thought to myself, is it just enough to spank you, to tie you up. and i realized no. there's something to be said for psychological torture."

walking over to the small wizarding tv, she slipped the disc in and turned the tv on. a few moments later ginny watched in amazement as the video started.

an asian girl was laying there, naked, sliding her fingers in and out of herself. ginny was shocked to realize that she recognized the girl. it was cho chang, harry's old girlfriend.

hermione smiled at the look of recogniztion on ginny' face. "so you realized who it is too? wait until you see the best part."

a second later ginny found out what she meant when a tall naked black woman walked into the scene. ginny recognized alicia, the old gryffindor quidditch team captain. she immediately got down on her knees and stuck her face between cho's legs and began to eat her out.

ginny was turned on immensely by the sight of these two beautiful women pleasuring each other. she longed to touch herself but the restraints prevented that. hermione lay down next to her and began to touch her own slit, leaving ginny to split her attention between the action on screen and the sight of her girlfriend masturbating.

finally, hermione stopped pleasing herself and looked at ginny with half lidded eyes and breathing heavily.

hermione leaned in close and whispered into ginny's ear, "oh i'm sorry. i forgot all about you."

she flipped off the video then reached under the bed and pulled out something that ginny couldn't see. ginny gasped, as she felt something cold and wet slide across her hole. hermione slid another ice cube in her mouth and began to suck on it as she slid the other ice cube into ginny's snatch. she slid it back out, then traced her clit with it, causing ginny's already labored breathing to become faster and shallower.

ginny was on the verge. she had been since almost the beginning of this incredible escapade but hermione was expertly preventing her from release while keeping her so close to the edge.

the ice was melting and hermione finally removed it, then leaned in close and blew with her frosty breath. ginny gasped again at the cool air swirling around her.

hermione's husky voice was suddenly close to her ear as she nibbled on the lobe, "and now my pretty witch. you beg."

"huh?" asked ginny stupidly, mind swimming from the torture.

hermione smiled as she continued to nibble, "tell me what you want. do you want me to keep teasing you?"

"no, i want to come," moaned ginny, "i need to come."

"how bad do you need to come?" asked hermione invitingly, running her hands over ginny's body, being careful to avoid the most sensitive spots.

"more than anything," gasped ginny, "i'll do anything. lick, suck, tease. tie me up and spank me. make me serve you. i'll be your slave forever. please, just end this now!"

hermione smiled her coy smile again, "what should i do to you? how do you want to come?"

"fuck me!" cried ginny, "turn me over. fuck me! spank me! make me your bitch! hermione!"

with a wave of her wand hermione vanished the restraints and ginny rolled over and stuck her ass in the air, head in her arms. reaching back with her hand, hermione slapped the raised ass, leaving a red mark. reversing herself, hermione reached up with one hand and slammed three fingers into ginny's sopping love hole. she roughly fucked ginny while her other hand began to rain down slaps across her tight asss.

"say my name!" demanded hermione, "say my name when you come my beautiful slave!"

"ah, ah, ah, hermione!" screamed out ginny as she came, pussy juice gushing out of her and coating hermione's fingers. the sight was too much and hermione felt herself give into the second orgasm of the night.

both girls came for what seemed like a lifetime, though in reality only twenty-three seconds. finally they collapsed, and ginny managed to crawl up and cuddle with hermione. kissing her softly she whispered hopefully, "what happens the next time i need to be punished?"

hermione smiled sleepily at her girlfriend, "i don't know, but it will probably take days to deal with it."

ginny nuzzled her neck as they drifted off to sleep, her last words being, "i can't wait for tomorrow night." 


End file.
